<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care with Chocolates by artimus13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627662">Care with Chocolates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13'>artimus13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuake Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Sharing Clothes, Shuake Week 2020, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artimus13/pseuds/artimus13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuake Week 2020</p><p>Day 3: Comfort and Chocolates </p><p>“Of course you had to go and get sick now.”</p><p>Goro was exhausted from everything that was being thrown his way right now. After they had left Maruki’s palace, he saw Akira collapse as soon as they had exited the Metaverse. He took the glove off of his hand and put it on Akira’s forehead and found out that Akira was running a fever.</p><p>or </p><p>Goro tries to the best of his abilities to care for a sick Akira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuake Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care with Chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically everyone did swap AU (which has been a treat to see and read) for today and here I am with my comfort sickfic :D</p><p>also double post or at the very least two post that were very close to each other? wow...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course you had to go and get sick now.”</p><p>Goro was exhausted from everything that was being thrown his way right now. After they had left Maruki’s palace, he saw Akira collapse as soon as they had exited the Metaverse. He took the glove off of his hand and put it on Akira’s forehead and found out that Akira was running a fever.</p><p>Currently, he was supporting Akira through the back streets of Yongen-Jaya to get some medicine for him from Akira’s back alley doctor. Takemi had told him that the medicine would cure Akira within a day, but while taking the medication, Akira would supposedly be delirious and lethargic. Not that it would be much different than how he was now.</p><p>To put a cherry on top of it all, Goro was going to have to take Akira back to his own apartment because Goro didn’t want a human Morgana to see him taking care of Akira. Goro also didn’t want to see the cat turned human anyway. He also didn’t want to accidentally come across Wakaba Isshiki again. That had been an unpleasant surprise to walk in on that morning.</p><p>“Akira can you at least try to pull some of your weight. We’re going to get strange looks from people on the train if you decide to stay like this.”</p><p>Not like they could stay like this if they were able to get a seat on the train. Goro was currently carrying Akira on his back after walking in and out of Takemi’s clinic seemed to be too much for him, so Goro’s only options were to leave him on the ground (which wouldn’t be beneficial to either of them because Goro still needed Akira’s help defeating Maruki) or carrying him bridal style or like a sack of potatoes.   </p><p>“I-I can t-try…” Goro heard Akira stutter out directly into his ear.</p><p>“Good all you have to do is not faint until we get back to my apartment. Got it?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>And with confirmation from Akira, he lowered the other off of his back (while also making sure Akira wasn’t about to topple to the ground for the third time that day) they made their way down into the subway station and onto the train. </p><p>They were lucky to find seats on the train so that Akira was able to sit down and not be forced to stand up the whole trip. Not that it was a long trip from Yongen to Goro’s apartment, but Goro would rather not deal with a tipping Akira the whole ride.  </p><p>Once they sat down, Akira immediately leaned his body against Goro’s, and he remained that way for the whole trip to Goro’s apartment. Goro had half a mind to move him, but he took pity on Akira for all he had had to endure in the past two days</p><p>“Akira?” Goro lightly nugged Akira once they had arrived at their location, “We’ve arrived, and now we can find you a proper sleeping spot. I can also give you the medicine Takemi gave us once we arrive.</p><p>The best Goro got as a response was the feeling of the other’s head on his shoulder give a slight nodding motion. </p><p>Goro helped Akira stand up, and he also helped him towards his apartment which thankfully had an elevator leading up to it. It took some work for Goro to get the door open while balancing Akira, but he managed to get the both of them into his small apartment in one piece. </p><p>Goro decided that the first course of action was to put Akira down in his bed and give him the medicine. He led him through the tiny living room of Goro’s apartment and into Goro’s bed where Akira promptly collapsed. </p><p>“You better not pass out on me yet,” Goro instructed the other, “I’m going to get you some other clothes to change into and you’re going to take the medicine while I grab them.”</p><p>Goro gave the small bottle of medicine to Akira while he walked over to his own dresser to grab the one pair of sweatpants he owned along with a plain white tee shirt. When Goro turned back to see Akira, he saw that he was in the process of taking the dose of medicine. </p><p>“Good, I’ll go get you a glass of water while you change into these. You can manage changing your clothes by yourself right?” </p><p>“Think so.”</p><p>Goro made a sound of affirmation, and he left the room to get Akira some water to go with the medicine he had just taken. He also grabbed Akira some toast for later if the other boy was feeling up for it. </p><p>He didn’t really know how to take care of another person. It wasn’t like he had anyone to think of as an example. There was the one time he got sick as a very young child and his mother had taken care of him, but he was too young to remember all of the details of what she had done. </p><p>He finished getting the toast and water, and he went to knock on his bedroom door just in case Akira wasn’t done changing. When he heard no response he assumed Akira had either fallen asleep or finished changing or both. </p><p>Goro saw that he was very wrong when he decided to open the door. </p><p>He saw Akira had managed to get the sweatpants on (thank goodness), but he seemed to be in a fight with the tee shirt, and the tee shirt seemed to be winning by somehow getting tangled and twisted around Akira’s body. <br/>“Goro...help.” He heard a quiet cry from the other boy, and Goro decided to lend a hand in the interest of not seeing Akira get strangled to death by a tee shirt as amusing as that may be to watch.</p><p>He set down the items that he was carrying onto his dresser and walked over to help Akira in his battle against Goro’s shirt.</p><p>“Don’t move much. You’ll only interfere if you move.” Not that the shirt would be too difficult to untangle, but Goro didn’t want Akira to get tangled in the shirt. He managed to get the shirt unwrapped from Akira, and he also instructed Akira to hold his arms up because clearly Akria couldn’t manage to put a shirt on while sick.</p><p>Goro carefully lowered the shirt down Akira’s arms and over his head until the shirt was fully on his torso. Before Goro could pull away, he felt Akira wrap his arms around his stomach and pull Goro towards him.</p><p>“Akira? What are you doing?”</p><p>“You make for a good pillow.” Akira decided while pressing his face more into Goro’s body, “You were such a nice pillow on the train that I wanted you to be one again.”</p><p>“That’s...nice Akira, but right now, you need some sleep. Lie down on the actual bed and get some rest.”</p><p>“No. I’ll only do it if you join me.”</p><p>“I refuse to lay in a bed with you while you're sick. Now, let go of me and get some rest; it’ll help you start to feel better.”</p><p>Akira let go of Goro’s torso only to look up at Goro with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Will you a-at least stay until I fall asleep?”</p><p>Not like Goro had anything else he really could do right now. </p><p>“Sure. I’ll stay with you until then.”</p><p>This seemed to satisfy the tired Akrira because after the words left Goro’s mouth, the sick boy immediately flopped back onto Goro’s bed without even taking care to put the sheets over himself. Goro decided to do it for him before taking a seat at the edge of the bed to wait for Akira to fall asleep. </p><p>Once he saw Akira’s breathing even out, and he was sure the other wasn’t going to be waking up for a while, he stole Akira’s toast and ate it for himself before he left the apartment to get a few things before the sick boy woke up. </p><p>Conveniently, there was a small store across the street from his apartment that he could go to to grab the thing he needed. Goro walked across the street and into the store and bought the items he needed. </p><p>He purchased a couple packets of tea to make for Akira when he awoke, and he also bought a variety pack of small chocolates since Akira might have slightly lowered blood sugar thanks to the sickness and the medicine. </p><p>The whole trip didn’t take long, so he was sure Akira was still sleeping. He decided just to sit down with a book he had been reading until he heard Akira waking up. He also decided to eat a few of the dark chocolates that had come in the variety pack, and they were surprisingly good considering that they came from a shabby store across the street. </p><p>After some amount of time, he heard the clink of a water glass being set down on a table in the other room. He decided to go get up and check in on Akira. He slowly opened the door, and was happy to see that the other boy was  in fact up, and he even looked a bit better too. </p><p>“I see you’re awake,” Goro decided to make his presence known just in case Akira was still too loopy to realize that he had entered the room, “I assume that you’re feeling a bit better than you were earlier?”</p><p>“Yeah I am, but I’m still a bit light headed and feel sick that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Do you feel well enough to eat and drink something that’s not just water.”</p><p>“I could try. Why? Did you get you stuff for me cause you care about me?” Akira said in a teasing sarcastic tone before falling into a coughing fit which Goro only laughed at internally. </p><p>“As a matter of fact I did. I’ll go make the tea, and I’ll also grab the chocolates.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to make them both a cup of tea, and Goro also grabbed the open bag of chocolate that was left in the living room. </p><p>“I made some tea so your throat will feel better, and I also got some chocolates because I don’t know if blood sugar goes down during a fever or what the internal effects of Takemi’s medicine would be.”</p><p>“You should give Takemi more credit, but thanks for the stuff anyways.”</p><p>Goro pulled up a small chair next to the bed and set the bag of chocolates in between the two of them. Akira seemed to take a majority of the milk chocolates while Goro ate a few more of the dark chocolates. </p><p>“Do you have a TV in your apartment?” Akira asked once they had both finished their tea.</p><p>“I have one in the living room. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well I was wondering if you had a movie we could watch? I’m gonna be sick for a while, so mind as well.”</p><p>Goro didn’t actually mind the idea, so he helped to relocate Akira and his blankets to Goro’s small couch that was able to fit both of them, and he put on the first movie that he could find. </p><p>Not long into the movie, he felt a familiar weight against his shoulder, and he looked over to see Akira leaning on him again. He decided to give Akira a few pokes to see if he was still awake. He heard Akira make a noise in response which meant that: yes he was still in fact awake and had just decided to rest his body against Goro.</p><p>“What did I say about using me as a pillow Akira?”</p><p>“From what I remember, you didn’t say anything against it, and like I said you make a great pillow Goro.”</p><p>Goro couldn’t find it in himself to protest against Akira’s desire to use him as a pillow, and as the movie went on, he got more and more comfortable with the other boy’s weight against him the he himself eventually fell asleep against Akira.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes yes the chocolate is a very side thing, but I still decided to include it :p</p><p>Also I really don't know the body process of being sick so I don't know if that blood sugar thing is a real thing...</p><p>Thanks for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>